


Am I a werewolf?

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Curses, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco is hit by the werewolf curse. The healers send him home and tell Harry and him to watch the symptoms.Of course this isn't as easy as it sounds with our drama queen Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Am I a werewolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta darling! @ladderofyears ♥️

Draco groaned as he woke up. After rubbing his eyes, he looked around. All he could see were white walls, light blue curtains and when he looked to his left, Harry Potter’s big head. 

“Oh good you’re awake!” Harry exclaimed. 

  
“What happened? Did we take out the dealers?” he asked. He remembered Harry and him being sent to some small cottage, because of suspicious activities. The anonymous tip had been right as they had been met by cursing being thrown around by two dealers. They had been winning, but as Harry the idiotic Gryffindor he was hadn’t watched his back, so Draco had tried to save him, however he wasn’t fast enough and got hit by a purple light and now he had woken up in St Mungos. 

“Well you see the thing is…” at this Harry trailed off, looking anywhere but Draco.

“Out with it Potter.” Draco glared at his boyfriend.

“Youbeenhitbythewerewolfcurse,” the man spoke the words way too fast. 

“And now in proper English.”

“You have been hit by the werewolf curse Draco. The healers are not sure if you will be a werewolf, but the chance is really small. You can go home already. They gave a pamphlet so we can look for symptoms. The full moon will tell if you’re truly a werewolf or not.”

Draco blinked once, twice and just didn’t move. 

“Let’s go home yes?” Harry asked.

“HOME!? I MIGHT BE A WEREWOLF POTTER. I EXPECT TO BE TAKEN CARE OF HERE!!!” Draco yelled.

At the yelling of his boyfriend, the mighty saviour flinched slightly, before answering bravely. 

“You can’t all rooms are full and the healers can’t do anything. We just have to watch the symptoms and wait till the full moon.”

At this Draco spluttered, but he couldn’t find any reason and the chance was big that the healers would dismiss him. As he was known to be quite dramatic by minor injuries.

“Alright let’s go home, but I expect you to take care of me,” he pointed his finger at Harry, till the man nodded in agreement.

***

The first few days went alright. They decided to read all recommended books to find out for which symptoms they had to watch out for. Five days past and with just six more days to go for the full moon, Draco had convinced himself that it would all be good and that he wasn't going to be a werewolf. 

Right now he just stepped out the shower, drying his hair with a towel, humming a little tune under his breath. When he was dressed, he moved towards the mirror to style his hair. 

However one look into the mirror, and he let out a bloodshrieking scream. Not a few seconds later and Harry fully ran into the bathroom with his wand raised. 

"What's wrong? Are we getting robbed? Was it your mark? Did you find a freckle on your body again?" the man asked, checking Draco for any injuries. 

"No! It's much much worse!" Draco cried out. 

"Are your parents coming to visit?" 

"No you idiot! I'm getting hairy. See!" at this point, the blond pointed to his chin, where indeed a light blond hairs were making their appearance. 

At this Harry just gasped, before bursting out in laughing. Only stopping when he was close to getting hexed by his boyfriend. 

"Draco, you haven't shaved in over a week. Of course some little hairs will show then." Harry explained. 

"Normally I can go 2 weeks without shaving! It's the curse Harry I tell you!" and with that Harry was pushed back out the bathroom, not knowing this would only be the beginning. 

**

Five days before the full moon and they had just visited his parents, as they walked back over the path, past the peacocks, a growl escaped Draco. 

"Did you just?" Harry asked, turning to face him. 

"Nonono!" however another growl escaped Draco, as he slightly showed off his teeth in warning to the peacocks.

"Aha. So you finally agree then. The peacocks are dangerous animals and not the sweet creatures you exclaim them to be." Harry nodded, before pulling Draco further along and Apparating away once they were away from the wards. 

That evening they went out for dinner. However it only made Draco stress worse, as all he ordered was raw meat. Even sending his first steak back because it wasn't red enough. 

Unfortunately his boyfriend didn't see in how awful this all was as he was busy laughing and choking because he had just taken a sip of his beer. 

Needless to say Harry slept on the couch that evening. 

**

It was Sunday morning and these days they would spend at the Burrow. Right now they were both putting the final touches to their clothes, well Draco was, Harry was just waiting. Once Draco finally placed his final ring on his finger, they went downstairs and flooed over to the Burrow. 

They spent the day as normal; first tea and cake while talking to the others and then all the children, as Molly still called them, would go outside to play quidditch. 

Draco had been playing seeker the first round, but now was sitting on the ground next to Fleur, scratching at his fingers. 

"You alright? I heard you been hit by eh the werewolf curse." the woman asked. 

"Yes, but my fingers are itching. It's terrible." Draco answered, before scratching some more. 

"It might be the silver. Werewolf are sensitive to it." Fleur said carefully, having heard from Draco's outburst from Harry. 

"What!" he exclaimed, taking of the rings quickly. 

"It might be! Or you have eaten something you're allergic too. It doesn't have to mean you will turn in a werewolf." Fleur shrugged, before focusing again on the quidditch match. 

However Draco had lost all focus and was busy panicking the rest of the day with what if's. 

**

Finally the evening of the full moon came. Now they would have the dramatic reveal if he was a werewolf or not. Harry's words obviously, not his as he was pretty sure he was one. 

Right now he was locked in a spare room, surrounded by wards. His wand he had given to Harry so he wouldn't damage it. 

"Alright Draco, the moon is full now." Harry's voice sounded through the door. And indeed when he looked through the window he saw the moon in all his glory. 

A prickling sensation went through his body. Yes he could feel it. Any time now and Harry would be forced to admit that he Draco Lucius Malfoy had been right. 

The sensation kept coming, he closed his eyes, ready for the transformation and… 

A soft fart left him. 

"So did you change yet?" Harry asked. 

"No. I might have been slightly off." Draco pouted as Harry entered the room. 

"Ha so I was right and it was your imagination all along." 

At this Draco scowled. 

"No worries I'm glad you're not an actual werewolf and that I have a lot of new material to joke about at friends and family gatherings." Harry grinned, and with that Draco pushed him back out the room. 

"Even if not a werewolf, I can still chase you Harry Potter."

However the words didn't help as Harry walked away laughing, making vague werewolf noises. He couldn't help but smile a little, glad not to be a werewolf. 

  
  



End file.
